


The Movie Night

by Miss_Rust



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, I wrote this ages ago, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a bit goth, Jon is sassy, M/M, Movie Night, Not Beta Read, POV Tormund, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Ygritte and Tormund are siblings, maybe we're moving a bit too quick but I kinda want to cuddle you, my take on "there is only one bed" trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Rust/pseuds/Miss_Rust
Summary: Tormund's returning from London, having finished up his bachelor's. Home is Scotland, his sister Ygritte, and apparently also her friends who have taken over the house for a movie night.Familiar faces all over, but one especially catches his eye, Jon Snow, who when he saw him last, was a sullen teenager, who was way too irritating.Now, he's a whole other type of irritating, and Tormund is intrigued.Where will this lead?
Relationships: Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	The Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing ages ago, and am finally uploading because I've had enough of it just lying about. Not really sure if I'm going to go further with this, but I might! Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> But here you go. YEET!

He had finished. He was done. Three years of hard work, lots of coffee and a lot of lost sleep in exchange for a bachelor’s degree in history, with a focus on the Scottish past. 

Tormund had visited a university in London, far away from home, his parents, and his little (really fucking annoying) sister Ygritte. She was about 3 years younger than him, making her now 19. She was doing an apprenticeship with a “bow maker” in Edinburgh, still living with their parents.

Tormund had started a year late, spending a year after finishing school abroad in Norway, where his father’s family was from. His mother hailed from Scotland though, and he and Ygritte both had inherited her family’s looks. Rather than being blonde like their father, they had the curly red hair from their mother.

Now he was on his way, taking the (very shitty and very _fucking_ expensive) train home. Tired from the trip he lugged his luggage inside.

“Yield” a voice shouted at him, before he was tackled to the floor by his tiny, yet surprisingly strong sister.

“Never” Tormund grinned through his teeth, grappling with his manically giggling sister until he finally had her in a headlock, tickling her until she finally yielded.

“I am still stronger, little sister” Tormund finally pulled her in a hug. While she was bloody irritating sometimes, he had still missed her.

Suddenly, he became aware of the tiny group that had amassed in the doorway from the living room, who were now snickering at the sight of Ygritte trying to get her hair back into shape.

Ah. The ‘gang’ seemed to be going strong as always.

Ygritte had collected her tiny group of friends, mostly by bullying the weak parts of them into friendship (Samwell Tarly, Pypar Mackenzie) and the strong ones (Grenn Reid, Gilly Craster) followed to protect, but kind of got annoyed into liking Ygritte too. And then the sassy, sarcastic little pieces of shit followed as well, providing a constant source of trouble in the group (Edd Tollet, Jon Snow).

The latter was the most irritating to him, Jon Snow truly took it to the next level. For some reason, the boy just irked him. Although he wasn’t really a boy anymore, considering he should be 19 now as well.

Curiously, Snow was absent from the group, who now had surrounded him, dragging him into the living room.

Tarly was yelling something about a cooking party and that he “definitely should try this!”, while shoving a plate into his hands, while the rest of them went back to crouch around a laptop on the floor.

He finally sat down, letting the chaos wash over him, observing the group.

Little had changed, apart from the fact that Gilly Craster had somehow convinced shy, insecure Samwell to date her, and it had changed him for the better. He seemed surer of himself and stood a great bit straighter now. Grenn, Pypar and Edd looked about the same, although Edd was sporting hair long enough to bind into a knot on his head. Ygritte was unchanged. He wondered were Snow was. Did he sass one of them too much? The little shit was one of the wittiest people he knew, apart from Ygritte. Last time Tormund had seen him, he was relatively small, thin, and with really long black curls and eyeliner. Textbook punk. Or goth? He was never sure about it.

He took a look down to the plate in his hands and- was that, Lasagne? His favourite food? Taking a deep breath in, he noted the smell of cheese and nearly moaned. He didn’t even notice he was starving.

“Did your favourite, you big oaf” Ygritte held out a spoon at him. “We had a cooking party because Sam and Gilly got accepted into med school and Grenn just passed his final exam at the cooking school.”

“Yeah, dig in, Tormund!” Grenn looked up from the laptop (they were watching some football game), “I gave it my best!”

Tormund dug in. Grenn sure hadn’t lied, the cheese was _literally_ melting in his mouth.

He gave Grenn a thumbs up and then practically inhaled his food.

Time flew until Tormund had finished his plate and inclined into the sofa with a beer, relaxing into the cushions.

Pypar had managed to connect the tiny laptop to their flat-screen TV, and now the group was merrily watching the game, and halftime rapidly approached. They muted the TV, and Grenn was vividly retelling the story of his final testing, how another student had dropped their plate 5 minutes before the presentation, had redone everything and still passed, _somehow._

Tormund was amazed. These people had somehow grown from being annoying teenagers into somehow decent, maybe _kind of_ functioning adults.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ygritte went to answer, and soon there were muted voices in the corridor.

 _“Have I missed much-?” -_ a deep voice enquired, sounding kind of familiar, but he couldn’t really place it-

 _“No, just the first half and me tackling Tormund- “that_ was Ygritte _-_

And in walked a young man, who couldn’t be anyone other but small, thin, sassy, annoying Jon Snow, but _different._

He had filled out a lot, he asserted. Still small, but now stocky and if that tight shirt didn’t lie, _muscly._

His hair was shorter though, although still long enough to pull into a knot, as he sported now. And, the most prominent feature, he had a beard. Jon Snow looked _good_ , and it irked him.

And his _voice._ No more boyish sarcastic laugh, but a full-on, gorgeous, deep thing that came out of his belly, as Ygritte vividly described the look of shock he had apparently sported when she tackled him.

“You know I am sitting right here, Ygritte” he raised an eyebrow at her, but smiled. He rose to go shake Snow’s hand, who was still chuckling when Tormund approached.

“Hi, Tormund” he was greeted, and _man_ , that smile should be illegal, “I see you survived the journey with British Railways”

Tormund shook his hand, sighing dramatically.

“Barely. There was a crying child and two of my trains delayed, but at least none got cancelled”.

Snow grinned. “Lucky man.”

“Don’t feel like it, I am absolutely knackered” Tormund grins back at the young man in front of him, forcing himself to let go of Jon’s hand as Grenn started shouting something about Lasagna and Jon got distracted.

He watched as the young man went to the kitchen and ate. The game passed and Tormund felt comfortable in the group and decided rather than going to bed, he was gonna stay some more.

The group was now deciding that they wanted to continue the night with a movie night and voted on a movie. Finally, it turned out to be “Pacific Rim”, and the group settled. Tormund had not moved from his space on the sofa but had now acquired a new seatmate. The sofa was pretty small and didn’t really fit more than two persons. He watched as Snow reclined into the pillows next to him, sighing deeply.

“I’ve earned this couch,” he said, cuddling deeper into the sofa and pulling a thick woolly blanket over himself.

“Still as entitled as always, Tormund snorted.

Snow lazily opened his eyes and glared at him.

“Aye, you would be too had you worked for 10 hours straight, trying to train unholy demon children how to fence when they have to be ready for a competition in a week.”

Tormund raised a brow.

“10 hours? On a Saturday? Why the bloody hell so long?”

Jon Snow grunted in disgust.

“I am the only qualified group leader in our fencing society and my trainer knows I am good with kids, so he set me up as a teacher for a camp week with pre-teens. Bunch of hyperactive 12-year olds who think they’re fucking knights or something.”

“Ah, that would do it” Tormund nodded. If those kids were anything like Ygritte was, Snow must have the patience of a saint.

“SHH” Ygritte, who was sitting in front of him, her back against the sofa, rammed her elbow into Tormund’s leg.

“I’m trying to watch the movie, go flirt somewhere else” she hissed into their direction.

Snow snickered at the pained look on his face, and Tormund elbowed him softly.

Now he was full-on giggling. The little shit.

Tormund leant close and whispered “Do shut up, Snow, Ygritte will make my life hell if she can’t enjoy her movie and I am stuck here for weeks with her”

Grey, twinkling eyes met his in a challenge and-

“Make me.”

_Fuck. Somehow that went straight to his dick. Quick, think, something witty, quick quick quick._

“Maybe later” Tormund let his eyes drop to Snow’s lips for a second and tried to school the grin of his face, when he saw the blush creeping up Snow’s cheeks.

Tormund focused back on the TV. He felt Jon Snow’s eyes on him still, and a few minutes later he glanced over, only to see the boy had lost his smirk and now was openly watching him, pupils blown and a flush on his face.

Seems like the shy wasn’t gone after all. Probably not used to someone flirting back. Tormund allowed his eyebrow to rise, fixing Snow with a questioning look.

Snow shook his face, as if to get free of something, and looked away.

Tormund took the chance to muster Jon Snow. From the small, goth, baby-faced person he used to know little was left. The sass was still there, and he seemed a lot less depressed. The black clothes stayed, although now a lot more mainstream clothes than before. The eyeliner, he noticed, was there even now. Gone was the angry, sarcastic boy. Next to him sat a young man, handsome, and witty, and snarky. And he still made his blood boil. However, in an entirely different way he had never once thought of before.

Maybe this was worth pursuing. He focused back on the TV, finally paying attention to the plot. Pacific Rim was a nice movie after all.

The night went on, and Tormund exchanged a couple of glances with Jon, who was now looking a lot more tired. It seemed like the day was catching up with him.

Inevitably, Tormund could watch how he struggled to keep awake, blinking against the sleep that wanted to overpower.

Tormund leant over, laying his arm around Snow’s shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“Seems like you do shut up, after all”.

He was graced with an angry glare, which was completely negated by the way the smaller man was now leaning into his side, seeking warmth.

Ygritte, noticing movement, looked back at them and did a doubletake, raising both eyebrows at them before starting to smirk.

“Looks like Jon needs to go to bed, can you show him to the guest room?” she whispered.

“Ygritte, the guest room is the room I am moving back into- “Tormund hissed back.

Ygritte smirked, saying nothing.

“And why is that so bad, Giantsbane? Do you not want me in your bed?” a sleepy voice murmured somewhere below his shoulder.

Astonished, Tormund looked down and Jon Snow, who was smiling up at him hopefully, although still desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

“I need to be back at camp tomorrow at 11 for the lessons, going home would suck so much right now. I can take the sofa if need be, but- “

“You want to share my bed?” Tormund asked.

“Only if you want me to” a tired whisper answered.

“Right, okay” Tormund carefully stood up, navigating a sleepy Jon Snow around an amused Ygritte

“We’ll have words tomorrow, little sister” Tormund hissed at her silently.

The others were focused deeply on the screen, so their exit went unnoticed.

Jon Snow’s hand found his, and it seemed immensely small, but so warm and soft in his hands.

He led him up the stairs, staying behind him so he wouldn’t fall. Somehow, the smaller man knew the way leading him back to his own room.

“You seem to know the way, Snow”

“Jon, please”

“Jon.” Tormund retorted.

“I slept here a few nights, when it was too late to go home”

“Ah, so you already have been in my bed” Tormund grinned.

“In a matter of speaking” Jon looked up at him, a bit more alert but he could see that Jon was struggling.

“Alright then, let’s get ready for bed.”

Tormund steered Jon over to the ensuite bathroom, relishing how the younger man leaned into his touch.

They brushed teeth, and Tormund realised how much he was towering over Jon. He could brush his teeth freely; Jon’s head was leaning directly into the space under his chin.

Jon voiced what went through Tormund’s head.

“We look good together, ginger and dark brown.”

He watched as Jon let is gaze wander, across their heads down to where Tormund had put his hand on Jon’s hip to steady him carefully.

“Your eyes are so pretty, like a sky full of rain” his thoughts burst out without thinking.

“Yours are like the sky too, but without the clouds. Like a sunny blue winter’s day.” Jon said quietly.

Tormund found his hand into the curly mop of hair underneath his chin, looking into Jon’s eyes in the mirror.

“Beautiful” he murmured, not believing that two hours ago, he had not even known about how much Jon had changed.

Jon leaned back into his touch, eyes closing again and humming. Tormund steered him back into the bedroom, steering him to sit on the bed, and moving to rummage into his closet.

The younger man made an annoyed sound at Tormund moving away from him and dropped to lie back on the bed.

“No sleeping, Snow, you gotta get dressed for bed, I doubt you want to sleep in those jeans” Tormund threw one of his shirts and some boxer shorts at Jon.

Grumbling, he stood up, and moved back into the bathroom to get changed. Tormund did the same once Jon was done.

When he got back into the room, he was hit by the domesticity of it all. There on the bed, was Jon Snow, wearing his old soft t-shirt that was too small for Tormund, but looked giant on Jon, and he was cuddled into the bed.

Tormund moved to lie down next to him. Pulling him close. Jon opened his eyes and looked up at him, like he was contemplating.

“What”

“Didn’t you want to make me shut up?” his Edinburgh accent got thick when he was tired, Tormund noted.

“Aye, when you’re awake enough to consent to being kissed.” Tormund retorted, chuckling.

“Oh, but cuddling is alright?” Jon smiled.

“Say the word and I’ll be gone on the couch”

“No, don’t leave,” Jon tangled a hand in the front of Tormund’s shirt.

“Alright then, Snow”

“Call me Jon”.

They were spooning now, and not even a minute later Jon Snow was asleep in his arms.

What a weird evening. A nice one though. Tormund was looking forward to the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Smash that ♥ or leave a comment, I love comments!


End file.
